48 Hours
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: Tohru is leaving and Kyou has only 48 hours to make his feelings known. How far is he willing to go to tell Tohru how he feels? R&R Please After almost 4 years it's finally compleated!
1. Day 3

Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm back with my second attempt to a Fruits Basket fanfic! Actually...the idea for this story came from the song "I'd do anything" by Simple Plan. So this whole story is based on that song. Being that it is my second attempt, I'm not sure if I've got the charters attitude in line...I hope they aren't out of charter...I tried! Anyway this story is dedicated to Rikotsu-sama. She's the coolest! She dedicated a story to me called "Fireworks". It's a Naruto fanfic with the parings being Sasuke x Sakura and Naruto x Hinata. You really should check it out Anyway, I'll quite chatting and let you guys read this...Ja Ne!

Disclaimer: I love cats...and Kyou is sooo cute! (Yea yea and I DON'T own Fruits Basket...)

* * *

Day Three

Count down: 54hrs 01min 45secs

* * *

"WHAT??!!" Kyou shouted at the dinning room table with his eye widen and his fist pounding against the table. "You've gotta be kidding me! How long have you known about this??" 

Tohru swallowed hard. Somehow she knew she was going to get this reaction... "Um...about a month now..." She said in a very low voice.

"A MONTH??!!" He shouted once again. "WHAT!!...HOW!!..." Clearly his anger was rising by the second. How on earth could she have known something like this for a month and then wait until 2 days before she has to leave to tell them?? He knew that she could be absent minded sometimes...but this was going too far! He saw as her green eyes widen and a frown came across her face. Despite his anger, that look alone was enough to calm him down...only by a fraction.

He sighed deeply as he lowered his head. "Care to tell us why on earth you waited until now to tell us?" Kyou asked as calmly as he could muster.

Tohru looked down at her food of which she had only half consumed. Her frown deepen as she looked back up at Kyou. "I'm...I'm sorry." She said in a very quite voice. "I knew about it a month ago...but I never made up my mind until today. I spoke to my teacher who suggested it in the first place and told him that I wanted to go. It just so happens that orientation is in a couple of days and it's mandatory for all new students to attend it. If I miss it, then I won't be able to go to the school." As she continued a look of determination was written across her face. "It's my only chance to fulfill my dream. I know mom wanted me to finish high school...but I know that she would be even more proud of me if I went to college as well! It's the only school in Japan that offers this program and because of my grades, they offered me a full scholarship."

"A full scholarship?" Shigure echoed with a surprised look written across his face. "So they DID accept you? I know we were talking about it when you first applied...how along ago did they accept you?" He asked with interest.

"Oh it was about a week ago...but I was having a hard time deciding what to do..." She said with a smile as she turned her attention to Shigure.

"I know you were nervous about taking the scholarship test, Honda-san. I'm glad it work out well for you." Yuki said with a sincere smile.

"Oh! Thank you Yuki-kun!" Tohru said as her smile widen.

As the three continued to talk, Kyou looked on with a look of confusion twisted across his face. How is it that every time something happens in this house he's always the last to know? His eyes narrowed as steam was starting come out his ears and his face began to turn a bright shade of read from anger. Without warning, he shouted out in anger as he stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL??!! WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I'M THE LAST TO KNOW EVERYTHING????"

Yuki, Tohru and Shigure stopped their chattering and looked up at Kyou in surprise. Without another word Kyou ran out of the room and up the stairs to his room. Once again a sadden look came across Tohru's face.

"I should have said something to him earlier...but...I was afraid on how he would take it...especially since I didn't know myself on what the final decision would be." She then stood up and headed towards the door way. She looked back at the table to see that Yuki and Shigure were looking at her. "Maybe I'll go upstairs now and talk to him."As she turned around to leave, Shigure called out to her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea just yet, Tohru-kun" He said with a serious look on his face.

"Even if you go to him with sweet words and a kind voice, it wouldn't really help the situation. You know how he takes surprises after living here these past two years. Just give him time and then try talking to him ok?" He said with a warm smile.

Those words proved to turn Tohru's frown upside down. She was thankful for the good advice that Shigure and Yuki would give her...even Kyou on occasion as well. With a silent nod of her head she turned around and head up the stairs to her room.

Yuki and Shigure continued to sit at the table finishing up there meal. Neither one spoke a word for about 10 minutes, that is until Shigure spoke up. "Tonight is you're turn to wash the dishes right?" He asked.

Yuki looked up and gave him a confused look at first. When it registered in his head what he had said, he nodded silently. Shigure noticed this and gave his cousin a worried look.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked with concern.

"No...nothing...it's nothing." He said as he stood up and gathered the dishes from the table. "Excuse me." He said politely as he stepped out of the room. This left Shigure in the room all alone to ponder on many thoughts...whatever they may be.

Kyou was sitting on top of the roof. By this time his anger had died down. His eyes narrowed when he thought about his outburst earlier. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the thought, however the past is the past and there's nothing he could do about it. He sighed deeply when he remembered Tohru's reaction to his outburst. It's not that he was really upset...and it's not like he would just go ahead and admit it...but he really was hurt by the news. He never told her or anyone this, but he really loved her. Not only as a friend but more then that. He's come to fall in love and being that he never was in love before he had no idea what to do with such feelings. So of course he did what was natural to him and he just hid it.

But now the thought of her leaving and possibly never coming back? It was like reality hitting him hard on top of the head, his world spinning in circles and whatever other metaphor that could come to mind. 48 hours was all that he had left to be with her. It was all to sudden and he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he had to make to most out of the little time they had left together. With that thought resolved, he decided that the best thing to do was to at least apologize for his out burst. Hopefully that would help to smooth things out. As he climbed down the latter leading from the attic, he noticed Shigure standing in the hallway. He held a serious look on his face as he looked at Kyou.

"Kyo-kun...we need to talk." He said calmly.

Kyou took in a deep breath as he closed the over head door leading to the attic. He ignored Shigure as he turned around to head to Throu's room.

"It's about Tohru-kun." He said, not backing down.

This statement caused Kyou to stop in his tracks. Curiosity now came over him. What did he have to say regarding Tohru?

"I'm kinda busy right now, what is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Well...I would tell you, but the walls have ears...maybe we could take a walk for a minute or too?" He suggested.

Kyou rolled his eyes as he released a sigh. Now his curiosity was peeked. What was it that he had to say that he couldn't say in the house. For a moment or so he wrestled in his mind wither or not he should even follow through with his suggestion. However after much thought on the matter, he finally gave in and turned around to face him.

"Let's go." He said firmly as he now changed directions and headed towards the stairs. A few minutes had passed and they were walking along a trail on their property. The early fall wind blew against them bringing along a slight chill...but not so much that it was troublesome...at least the sun was still high providing plenty warmth for the two.

"So what about Tohru was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kyou asked after a moment.

"Ah right! That's why we left the house in the first place!" Shigure said while pounding a fist against his hand with a cute chibi face. A sweet drop appeared behind Kyou's head as he silently wondered what on earth he did wrong for him to deserve this.

"Anyway...what I wanted to talk to you about was...you're feelings towards Tohru-kun." He now spoke in a serious matter and the once cute chibi face disappeared leaving a plain look on his face.

"My feelings? For Tohru? What on earth are you talking about?" Kyou asked with a look of confusion on his face as he looked at his cousin.

Shigure stopped for a moment as he turned to look at Kyou. For a moment he remind silent before he finally spoke. "Kyo...you can't hide it from me...I know how you feel about her." He said with a knowing smile.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? WHAT AM I HIDING FROM YOU??!!" He snapped as his patience was once again thinning out.

"You love her don't you?" He asked in a serious tone with a face to match.

Kyou's eyes widen at the sudden statement. He honestly didn't expect for him hit his true feelings on the bulls eye. A slight blush crept up his cheeks and he looked away. "What ever gave you that crazy idea?" He asked without looking at Shigure.

Once again he had a chibi face along with a wide smile to match. "So you DO love her!" He assumed happily.

"Whatever...go on with your crazy assumptions. It's not like anyone is going to believe you." Kyou muttered under his breath.

"Who ever said I was going to tell someone?" Shigure asked innocently.

That tone caused Kyou to turn around and face Shigure. It was then he notice that he had a sincere look written across his face. It just dawned on him that maybe Shigure's only intentions were to help him and not to make fun of him. Why else would he have asked to speak outside rather then inside. If he were going to embarrass him wouldn't have done so in the house?

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Kyou asked with a little more interest.

"You really wanna know?!" Shigure asked with both a surprised and excited look on his face.

"Yea...I guess...it doesn't look like you have any bad intentions...so just spill it before I lose my interest." He said in a low voice.

"Ok...I'll get straight to the point. According to what Tohru-kun said, she has only two more days to live with us. After that, we might never see her again. I've known for a while that you liked her...but I guess I never thought that the day she would leave would come so soon...so I kept it to myself. But you never told her how you felt after all this time did you?"

Kyou shook his head no, so Shigure continued. "Well...I was planning on help you confess to her before it's to late." He said.

Kyou took in mind what Shigure was saying, and once he finished, he took the time to ponder more on what was said. "Why do you want to help me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" He asked with an exasperated sigh. This of course earned him a confused look so he decided to continue. "The main charter of a story never allows the girl he loves to leave with out putting up some kind of fight." He said informatively as if it were a basic comment sense that everyone knew.

"Story? What the heck are you talking about? This isn't a story!" Kyou cried out in annoyance.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He said with a sly smile as he turned his head to look at the readers while giving them a wink.

"Who are you looking at?!" Kyou asked annoyed as he looked in the direction that Shigure was looking in, not seeing anything interesting. "I'm outta here!" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok...ok! Just wait a second!" He said once his mind returned to reality. "Listen...I'm serious about what I said. I really do want to help you. She's a special girl and giving her up would be the biggest mistake you have ever made in your life. You only have 2 days Kyo. What are you going to do?"

Kyou stopped walking and a thoughtful look came across his face. Despite it all, he was right. He couldn't imagine what life would be like...not hearing her laugh or to see her smile. He would miss the times they shared on top of the roof, watching the stars and talking about stuff. She was his first love and his first best friend. Words couldn't begin to describe how much he truly treasured her presence. Now, he wasn't sure about taking love advice from Shigure but considering the time constraints and the limited amount of people who knew his true feelings, he weighted out the odds and figured that considering his advices might be worth while.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a serious look.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Hello! So, how did you enjoy it? Liked it? Hated it? Well...whatever the case...please leave a comment! I really would like to see some interest before I even continue...so if it's not too much to ask...I would like to see at least 10 or more comments before I put up the next chappie. Reviews are important...that let me know if I should move on or not. Ok...Ja ne! 


	2. Day 3 Continued

Author's Note: Hello! Finally I've got chapter 2 of this story up. It's a reasonably long chapter so...I hope you guys like it .. Anyway, **there's a bit of a warning I'd like to give to those of you who can't stand OOC's. So Please Read This!!: When I first started to write this story, I originally wanted to do something...well...original...or as original as possible. Anyway the point is this. In order to shape the story the way I want it, there would be moments where the charter (Be it Kyou, Tohru, Kagura...etc.) will be written ooc. Now don't mistake this for me not watching enough of the episodes. I've seen the anime thousands of time both in English and Japanese. It's one of my favorite animes. So I know their personality. So I ask of you...please don't send me any messages like "That's not what Kyou would do!" or something remotely similar to that. I'll just end up sitting there laughing at what a complete fool you are to say such a thing **AFTER** I explained my reason behind the oocness. If that sounds a bit too blunt...then...oh well...I've had enough taste of people writing stupid stuff to me...even after I've explained myself. Just save it for someone who really doesn't know. Thanks for reading this and enjoy! It's a really good chappie!** So with that said...I hope I don't get a flood of messages bashing me about any OCC...I'll just bluntly refer you back to the message above. Besides that, Please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a comment. Ja Ne Mina...and don't forget...if you want the next chappie, I'd like to see at least 10 comments.

Disclaimer: Never owned Fruits Baskets...and sadly Never will T.T

Dedicated to: Rikotsu-sama

* * *

Day Three

Count Down: 53 Hrs 38 Mins 20 Secs

* * *

A thoughtful look came across Shigure's face. He never expected for Kyou to be interested in his plans. He paused for a moment as many ideas came to him. He had to be careful at what he suggested. Knowing Kyou, he wouldn't subject to just about ANY idea he came up with. Just then a fairly simple and harmless idea came to mind. Surely this would work! Especially since he was so shy and all.

"Ah! I've got it!" Shigure explained as he raised a finger to the air and his face seemed to brighten at this new plan.

"What is it Shigure? I haven't got all night you know." Kyou said in a tired voice as he looked at his cousin waiting for an answer.

"Ok...here it is..." He said slowly as if reviling some sort of secrete plan, thus at the same time earring him self an annoyed look from Kyou. Realizing that he was playing with his patience, he decided to stop playing around and to just get to the point.

"Write her a note." He said plainly after a long pause.

"Eh?" Kyou questioned with his head tilted and a puzzled look playing on his face. "What the heck is THAT suppose to mean??"

"Just as I said..." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, turning to head back to the house since it was starting to get chilly. "Write her a note...telling her how you feel...ya know...the kinda stuff you wouldn't tell her face to face."

Kyou stood in his spot starring at his cousin in wonder. He made that out to be as simple as talking about the weather! There surly had to be some sort of catch.

"And...?" He stressed waiting to hear what else had to be said.

Shigure stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards Kyou. He rose one of his eyebrows as he gave his cousin a puzzled look. "And...what?" He questioned.

A skeptical look came across Kyou's face as he walked over to the dog of the household. "You really expect for me to believe that's just it? Come on...I'd thought you'd have something more then that up your sleeve. You do write those romance novels don't you?"

"Well...I only write those on the side...but what does that have to do with me helping you hook up with Tohru?" He asked with a confused chibi face.

Of course being hot tempered, he was bound to lose his temper, again. He could slowly feel what every inch of patience he had in him slip away with the wind. He didn't know if he was playing dumb with him or if he was really THAT clueless...which thus made him once again consider wither or not he should have agreed to allow him to help. Before he could open his mouth, Shigure spoke again.

"Listen," He began in a serious tone. "I have more up my sleeves. Much more crazier then this. I'd like to see how far you would go for her, hence the reason why I'm starting off slow. You're naturally a shy person. If I started off with something big and it doesn't work, you'd just give up."

Kyou's eyes narrowed slightly as he took to heart what he had heard. It made sense that something like that would happen if he did something out of his style. It was true...writing a letter to her was quite simple. He didn't have to be in the room when she read it so he could easily prepare himself for what ever reaction she might have. Sometimes it may not have looked like it, but Shigure was a very smart man.

"You've got a point." Kyou said in a low voice as he followed Shigure back to the house.

* * *

An Hour later

* * *

Kyou's elbow rested on his desk in his room, the palm of his hand propping up his head. He sighed in an irritated matter as he starred at the letter in front of him. Around him were balled up pieces of paper, all of which were failed attempts at expressing his feelings on paper. The letter that was currently in front of him was partly written but only seconds away from being balled up and tossed aside. Before he could discard is latest attempt, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He said in a plain tone not caring to ask who it was.

Slowly the door opened and a head peeked in as if to make sure it was safe to come in. Kyou's eyes widen when he saw who was on the other side of the door. It was uncanny that out of all people it was her. Especially at a time like this. He felt the blush creeping up his cheeks when they made eye contact.

"Tohru..." He said in a low voice as he stared at her, with a look of surprise barely skimming across his face.

She tilted her head slightly...the way she did when she was confused...which Kyou always thought was cute. "Kyo-kun...am I disturbing you from something?" She asked as she glanced over to the mess on his desk and floor.

He snapped out of his daze when she said that and noticed that she was staring at his desk. Although from where she stood she couldn't see the letter, he suddenly turned towards the desk trying to cover up his love letter attempts.

"No...I'm...I'm not busy. What made you think I was busy?" He asked in a casual matter, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, as he stood up and pushed the chair into his desk. He walked over the litter of crumbed paper and walked towards the door. He crossed his arms across his chest as he raised an eyebrow.

Tohru's eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at him with uncertainty. "Are you sure?" She asked as she looked around at the mess on the floor. "It looks like you were quite busy..." She paused for a second as a slight smile appeared across her lips. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she spoke again, this time in a teasing tone. "...Almost as if you were writing a love letter or something." She said with a small giggle.

At that moment he could feel his face getting redder. He turned his back towards her so that she wouldn't see. "Love letter...me? Please. That's so lame." He scoffed.

"I didn't mean anything by that...it's just that I've never seen you so concentrated on something. You came back home an hour ago and you've been up here since. I don't think it's homework, since we finished it together before dinner. I'd like to help...if you want me to." She said in a soft innocent voice as she stepped further into the room.

Kyou lowered his head. She wanted to help. That was one of the things he loved most about her. She always reached out a hand to help others...

"I don't think this is something you could help me out with." He said in a low voice as he turned his back towards her.

"Try me. I'm sure I could help." She said with slight determination as she walked in front of him staring up into his reddish brown eyes. Her green eyes held a sparkle in it as she smiled warmly at him. He swallowed hard. She took his hand with out warning and lead him towards his bed to sit down. She sat down beside him still holding his hand in her own. It took a heck of a lot of self control on Kyou's part not to take advantage of the situation.

"Come on Kyo-kun...I really want to help...especially since..." Her voice drifted off as she released her hold of his hand. His eyebrows rose as he looked at her waiting to hear what else she had to say.

"Especially since...I won't be able to spend time like this with you...since I'm leaving in a couple of days." She said in a low voice as she looked away. His eyes narrowed when she said that. It was one of those reminders that he hated with a passion. However, such a reminder caused him to think about the lack of time he did have with her. And how he needed to confess his feelings to her.

Right then and there he wanted to shout out that he was in love with her...hold her in his arms and kiss her so passionately that she would automatically cancel her plans on leaving and stay by his side forever and ever. He smiled at that thought.

"So?" She asked as she looked back towards him with that soft look in her eyes.

He just about made up his mind right then and there when he looked into her eyes. However, he had to quickly think of an excuse...as to why he needed help writing a love letter (Since it was _Way _out of his style to do such a thing). Just then an idea hit him. "Hypothetically...if I had a friend who was writing a love letter, but needed advice...would you be able to help?" He asked giving her a skeptical look.

A wide smile came across her face. "Well, I'm not an expert in writing love letters...but I guess I could give it a shot."

"Keep in mind,it's not for me." He added quickly as he raised a hand in front of him. "It's for a friend of mine. He asked for my help and I couldn't come up with anything."

Tohru nodded in understanding as she thought for a moment before she spoke. She placed a finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling. Just then her eyes widen as she began to speak. "I've got it!" She explained, raising a finger to the air.

"What? What is it?!" He asked a little too egger.

"Tell him...to write to her...as if she were standing right there in front of him. Tell him to write down everything he'd ever wanted to say to her...as if she were leaving and never coming back and that letter would be the last chance he'd ever have to telling her how he felt."

He nodded in agreement. "Yea...I guess that would make sense. But..." He paused as he continue to look at her. He felt like kicking himself over and over again...for waiting so long. This must have been a punishment for not being honest with his feelings!

"But what if that doesn't work?" He asked in a low voice as he continued to stare into her eyes.

She released a small giggle as she placed a hand on top of his. The instant warmth caught him by surprise and he once again began to blush. Of course she didn't notice this as she continued. "Well...it will work. Trust me. For him to resort to writing a letter, and not going up to her...he must be shy...so even on paper if he can't express his feelings, then maybe it isn't real love." With that said she stood up slowly.

"Gomen Kyo-kun...I'd love to give you more advice...besides the fact that I can't think of anything else, I need to finish up on a few things before I go to sleep. I don't have much long and I have so much that needs to be done!" As she walked over to the door she briefly looked back at him. "I hope things work out well for your friend. I think it's really sweet of him to ask for advice. It shows that he's not afraid to express his feelings...which is why I said that it would work, unless he really didn't love her. But for him to ask for your help...he really must love her deeply and I count that as one of the many small blessings that life gives us." With one last sincere smile, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He continued to look at the spot where she once stood. Her words sinking deeply in his heart. Suddenly he felt energized...this new confidence that he could write down what was in his heart with out holding back. With that, he walked back to his desk pulling out his chair. Once he sat down, he took out a blank sheet of paper and started to write down everything that he was currently feeling in his heart. Everything that he had ever wanted to say to her...but just never found the courage until now.

This time it took him less time to write and complete the letter. He read it over once and was satisfied at what he read. A smile plastered across his face. As he reached over to get an envelope to put the letter in, He heard Shigure Call out for him. He rolled his eyes as he released a sigh.

"Coming!" He shouted as he got up to leave. However, before he reached the door, he realized that he left the letter just sitting aimlessly on his desk. The last thing he needed was for someone (CoughYukiCough) to walk in and see the letter and tease him endlessly about it. As he walked back to his desk, he heard Shigure calling out to him again. This time he released an annoyed growl. Didn't he say he was coming?? Once again rolling his eyes, he grabbed a book without looking in random and placed the letter inside it. Without a second thought, he walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"What do you want Shigure?" He asked in an annoyed tone as he walked into the living room. As he walked in he noticed that Shigure and Tohru were sitting on the couch while Yuki and someone else was sitting on the love seat in front of him. As he walked further into the room he got a good look at the person who was sitting next to Yuki.

"Kyo-Kun!" She said with a wide smile as she got up and gave him a huge hug. Rather then pushing her away like he used to, he simply excepted the embrace, although he usually didn't return it...unlike tonight thought. Just the thought of him not running away like he did in the past, is a thought worth getting used to. It all started about a year ago, after Tohru saw him in his other form. As he got closer to Tohru, Kagura gradually drew away from him. It never bothered him...that is until she came to the house to visit one day. That day she was acting very odd around him. She didn't even look him him that day. It took him a while to figure out what was going on...but once he did, he decided upon himself to sit down and talk with her...that one talk covered over many things and from that they slowly became friends. Not best friends...just...friends. Plus what helped a lot was that shortly after their talk, she started going out with Yuki thus throwing any affections from him to Yuki. So occasionally when she would visit she usually gave him a _Friendly _hug.

"Hello Kagura" He said a he pried her arms from off him (sometimes she held that embrace _too _long).

She took a step back as she looked up at him. A smile coming across her face. "How are you?" She asked.

Kyou sighed as he looked back to Shigure, his eyes narrowed. "Well, I was busy doing something, until _someone _interrupted me." He said in a low voice as he looked back towards Kagura.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took a small step back. "Gomen...Kyo-kun." She said in a low voice. "I asked Shigure to call you, besides stopping by to visit, I wanted to pick up my book that I landed you. Remember?"

He nodded slightly not understanding what she was talking about. Just then he remembered what book she was talking about. "Right...it's upstairs...I'll go get it for you." He said as he turned to leave but was stopped by Shigure.

"Hold on a second. There was another reason I asked you to come down here. Tonight is you're night to take out the garbage. Please take care of that while you are down here." He said as he sat on the couch looking at Kyou.

Kyou turned to leave in the direction of the kitchen as he shook his head, muttering a few words under his breath. Before he left the room though, Kagura's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Kyou...I don't want to be a nag...but I need that book..." She started but was interrupted by him.

"Just go upstairs and get the book! You know what it looks like...just don't touch anything else." He said as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

She stood in her spot as she watched him leave the room. A few seconds later, she left the room heading towards the stairs. In no time she reached the room, opening the door carefully. She peeked her head inside the room and slowly made her way inside. Although she no longer had any romantic interest towards him, she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy just being in there. She made her way towards his desk and noticed the book sitting by it's self on the desk. She picked up the book looking over it. _I wonder why he wanted it in the first place?_ She thought candidly to herself. She sighed deeply as she brushed the thought from her mind. As she turned around and headed towards the door, she suddenly trip over something and lost her balance. Although she didn't fall, the book in her hand did. The book made a soft THUD like sound when it hit the ground. She rolled her eyes at her clumsiness as she reached down to pick up the book. Upon doing so, she noticed a piece of folded white paper, tucked in between a few pages of the book. Her eyebrows scrunched together in curiosity. She knew well that she didn't leave any loose papers in that book. She didn't want to risk the chance of losing something important, (since she had a bad habit of leaving loose papers in between her books) So before lending it to him, she made sure to take out any loose papers.

Her curiosity got the better of her when she walked back to the desk and sat down. She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it. As she read it, her eyes widen in disbelief. NO WAY!! How uncanny was it that now...when she was with Yuki...he would finally confess to his feelings! At that moment she folded the piece of paper up and placed it back in the book. She had absolutely no idea what to feel at that moment. Her heart was racing and her mind was spinning. She gave up on him months ago and was now very much in love with Yuki. But somewhere...deep with in the depths of her heart...locked away...partly forgotten about...was her feelings towards Kyou. It all rushed out like the waters of a dam breaking through and rushing out without holding back. She covered her mouth with her hand as she closed her eyes. She suddenly felt very lightheaded and wanted to leave the house NOW. She stood up abruptly almost knocking down the chair she was sitting on. She quickly dashed out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't know why, but her eyes were starting to sting and her chest was feeling heavier and heavier. As she ran past the living room, she heard Shigure and Yuki calling out to her. She wanted to keep running until she was far away from the house, but once hearing their voices calling out to her, she just stopped barely in front of the entrance to the living room.

"What's wrong Kagura?" Yuki asked as he walked over to his girlfriend, a concern tone in his voice when he noticed the change in her attitude. He took her head and lead her into the living room. Both Shigure and Tohru looked at her with concern. Kyou was not in the room with them.

She gave Yuki and the others a wide fake smile. Despite looking it on the inside, she gave everyone a casual look as if there was nothing bothering her. She looked at everyone, including Yuki, as she spoke. "I'm fine...nothing is wrong." She said in a steady voice. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, They were all interrupted when Kyou walked back into the room, standing behind her. She failed to notice until it was too late.

"Is that all you wanted me to do Shigure??" He asked with a deep sigh thus bringing everyone's attention from Kagura to him.

"Yep...that's it. Thank you." Shigure said.

"Whatever." Kyou replied in a low voice. Before he turned to go back to his room, he looked down at Kagura...who he just now realized was acting oddly strange around him...and he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey Kagura, did you find your book? I just remembered that I left something in there for you. I'm not sure it you would like it or not." He said as he continued to look at her.

She looked away from him and took a step back. "It's funny that you mention that. I noticed it not too long after picking up the book." She said in a low voice.

"Oh? So what do you think? It took me a while, but I had help...since it was driving me crazy." He said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "But don't get it the wrong way...it's not something I'm going to do all of the time you know. So don't ask."

Just then Kagura looked up at him. Her usually bright, gray eyes were now slightly cast over as she looked at him with Narrowed eyes. Kyou's eyes widen at the look that she was now giving him. It was sooo unlike her to give him such a death glare. He was about to ask her what's up when she suddenly answered his unspoken question.

"Don't ask?!" She said in a very low tone as her hands balled up into fist at her sides. "I never asked in the first place!!" She nearly cried out.

Kyou as well as everyone else gave her a puzzled look. Kyou was the only one to speak up. "What's wrong with you? You've been nagging me about it forever and when I finally give it to you, you start to freak out?"

"Well it's a little to late Kyou. Now that I'm with Yuki you think now is a good time to give it to me?" She asked with her eyes closed, trying with all her might to hold back the flood of emotions threating to break through.

"What the heck does Yuki have anything to do with it??" Kyou asked even more confused (as well as everyone else).

Kagura shook her head roughly as she could no longer hold back her emotions. She closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Everyone was now alarmed at the change in her attitude...especially Kyou.

"I...I gave you my heart a long time ago. You decided you didn't want it. It took me a long time to get over you and I went through so much pain just trying to forget how deeply in love I was with you. Now after all of this time you give me this??!!" She said in a low even tone as she opened the book and shoved the folded piece of paper towards Kyou's chest. Kyou's eyes widen when he took the paper and scanned it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in a low voice looking her dead in the eyes.

"You're asking _me _where I got _that_?" She scoffed.

Suddenly before Kyou had a chance to react, Yuki grabbing the paper from Kyou's hand and scanned through it quickly. His eyes were narrowed as he looked back towards Kyou.

"What's the meaning of this all of a sudden?" He asked in his usual calm tone, though the look that he gave Kyou said otherwise.

"It not what you think!" Kyou protest holding up his hands in defense.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked in a soft voice as she walked over towards the group with Shigure following close behind.

Yuki turned towards Tohru and handed her the letter, much to Kyou's horror. Tohru's eyes widen...and what looked like sadness...quickly came across her face disappearing as quickly as it came. Kyou felt his heart in his throat. He started to feel lightheaded. This COULDN'T be happening to him!

"Kyou...that love letter...it...it wasn't for a friend...it was..." Her voice trailed off. She was silent for a moment. Much to his surprise she gave him a huge smile. "Well...I must agree with her...it's a little too late to confess...now that she's with Yuki." She said as she handed the letter back to him.

_It was meant for you! Not her Damn it!_ He cursed to himself as he mentally kicked himself in the head for not being careful enough. "Tohru..." He said in a low voice as she walked pass him and left the room. He felt frozen in his place, unable to move an inch. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Shigure was shaking his head. Kyou sighed deeply as he looked back at Kagura...he was going to hate himself for doing this...but it was the only way he could clear the situation. He waited until he heard Tohru close the door to her room before he spoke up.

"It wasn't meant for you...it was meant for her." He said just above a whisper as he looked at her.

Kagura's eyes widen in confusion as she stared at him speechless. After a long pause, she spoke up. "But...but you said..." She stuttered slightly.

"I know...but I meant something else. For the longest time you were looking for the second volume of that book. I had to ask help from someone on where you could go to buy it since it was no longer in publish. I wrote down a list of Book stores that sold rare books. You were nagging me about it forever!" He shook his head as he looked down. "I placed that list in the book. At the same time, I had spend most of the evening writing that letter to her...and I guess..." His voice trailed off.

"So...you don't have any feelings for..." Yuki began with a raised eyebrow.

"No way!" Kyou scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's that suppose to mean hum??" Kagura suddenly asked in a low and even tone as she leaned towards Kyou giving him a death glare.

Kyou's eyes widened slightly. "What!" He cried out as he saw Kagura's hair slightly raising from all sides as a fiery background seemed to appear behind her. As to two continued going back and forth, Yuki walked back towards Shigure.

"So...it begins." He said simply while looking at Kyou and Kagura (who now was running after Kyou with a balled up fist and Kyou running away trying not to get punched).

"What begins?" Shigure asked looking back towards Yuki.

A smile came across Yuki's face. "You'll see." Was all that he said as he left the room leaving Shigure to ponder on what he had just said.


	3. Day 2

A/N: Well here it is...my latest attempt at writing this story. I'm actually having fun writing this. I just really hope I'm not getting anyone OOC here. That would suck wouldn't it? Anyway, it may take a while for the updates since my computer lost it's Internet connection. The past couple of days, I was like in a mad dash to get these stories done. I'm using the computer in my dad's office to upload these stories...and he has a thing about my sister and I using his computer...so I'm just trying to get these stories up before he comes home! So...I'll let you continue to read the story. Don't forget to do what you do best! Ja Ne mina!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...Takaya-sama does.

Dedications: This story is dedicated to Rikotsu-sama...please check out the story in which she dedicated to me. It's called "Fireworks".

Day Two

44 Hours 55 minutes 12 seconds

Kyou looked on to the horizon watching the sun rising. He sat quietly on the roof top as he would every morning, before anyone woke up. He took this as HIS time to think, considering that there's always something going on during the day and such a time as this wouldn't dare to exist. Even more so, he had more on his mind then the usual. What, with Tohru leaving tomorrow afternoon...time was slipping through his fingers. NO matter how much he might silently plead, time wouldn't stop...not even at his own request.

The frown on his face deepen. So little time and as far as confessing his feelings go, he was as close to confessing as he would be to being the head of the Soma household. The whole task seemed daunting and very much impossible. The thought of just giving up was becoming more and more appealing.

"Ah...so there you are!"

"Agh!" Kyou cried out in surprising...jumping in the process. He must have been so deep in thought that he didn't hear anyone coming.

"What the heck do you want so damn early in the morning?!" He snapped at the new comer.

"Don't be like that Kyo-kun, not when I'm trying to help you that is." He said in a calm matter with a chibi face.

"Help me with what? I'm no where near confessing my feelings to her and I only have 'till 5pm tomorrow to let my feelings known! So please enlighten me. What are you doing to make this situation any more better then it is now?" Kyou's eyes were narrowed in a bitter contentment. The tone of his voice was any better either. Shigure sighed. He now figured he had more on his plate then he had bargain for. Oh well...the day was still young...he had a feeling that his new plan would work perfectly. He chuckled softly to himself as he rubbed his hands together. His chuckling becoming louder and louder. Kyou gave his cousin the oddest look he could muster. Something told him that what he would have to say would not be good...not good at all.

"Breakfast." Shigure suddenly said after he stopped chuckling abruptly.

"EH!" Not only did he earn an utterly confused look, but Kyou also gave him a hard criticizing look.

"What the heck is THAT suppose to mean Shigure?!" He asked after a long pause.

Of course at the mention of this Shigure's smiled a mischievous smile while Kyou's eye twitched. Yep...he was right...what ever it was that his cousin had in mind could only end in misery.

"Breakfast in bed." He said as he looked at his watch. "It's 6:30 right now. She won't wake up for at least another 30 minutes. That gives you the perfect opportunity to make her breakfast, pick flowers from the garden and take over any of her morning chorus."

A thoughtful look came across his face. For a moment he remained like that without saying a word. Shigure looked at his cousin, wondering what his response would be.

"...I don't get it." He finally said plainly thus causing Shigure to fall backwards at his complete denseness. As he sat back up he silently wondered if his cousin was THAT clueless or if he was just pulling his leg. This he needed to find out!

"If you do a gesture like that followed by at least expressing you're feelings, that should be enough to woo her." He said informatively with an index finger up in the air.

"Do I want to 'Woo' her?" Kyou asked with a hint of uncertainty as tilted his head slightly.

Shigure's eye twitched slightly. Granted Kyou was still a teenager and he didn't have much experience when it came to romance...but at least he should have SOME knowledge!

"Yes! It's what separates you from another man. Those who woo the most woo the...ahem..I mean...those who woo the most win the girl. It's a common knowledge that men should know..." He stressed thus hopping that his message would reach Kyou.

"So..." Kyou began after thinking for a moment. "...You mean to say that if I show more romantic gesters, that would win her heart thus bringing us closer together?" He asked with a look of understanding.

Shigure's eyes widen and sparkled against his now chibi face. The pupil was now learning! "Yes!" He cried out with joy, thrilled that Kyou now understood him.

It was then that Kyou stood up and stretched his arms over his head. As he walked towards the ladder, he turned to look back at Shigure.

"If that's what you meant, you shouldn't have used that old English language on me. You should have just said it normally from the beginning. You should know that English isn't my best subject." With that said, he walked back into the house leaving Shigure to turn a palish color and float away in the early morning breeze.

30 Minutes Later

A pair of green eyes slowly opened. It was yet another day and as always she was thankful to be able to wake up and that she was well in health. Though she was still tired, she forced herself to get up. She looked at her clock on her nightstand and noticed that it was 10 minutes to seven. As usual she woke up before the alarm could even go off. Although she didn't have to be in school until 8:30, she usually woke up this early to clean the house and get breakfast ready for everyone. Although Shigure told her many times not to worry about it, she couldn't help it. She felt it as her duty to do such things. Never once did she complain nor did she ask for anything in return...she was just grateful that they included her into their household.

A soft yawn escaped her lips. As she sat up, she noticed something on her desk. Her eyes widen in complete surprise. Sitting on the desk was a tray full of food. She stood up and walked over to her desk to further inspect it. It had all of her breakfast favorites such as Strawberry pancakes, hash browns, sunny side up eggs, a tall cup of orange juice, a slice of ham and a banana. Not only that, but there was a vase that held a few red and white roses. Right next to the tray was a small folded up piece of paper. She took the paper in hand and slowly opened it. As she scanned over the note, a gasp escaped her thought as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She swallowed back the tears as she read the note allowed.

"Dear Tohru. Get some rest. I made breakfast for you and everyone else. I also took care of you're early morning chorus. Enjoy. Kyou." Tohru placed the note down and once again looked at the meal in front of her.

"I couldn't possibly accept this without giving him something in return!" She said as she sat down at her desk to begin eating. 'What could I possibly do?' She thought to herself as she ate.

About 20 minutes passed and Tohru was heading down stairs to look for a certain orange haired boy. She saw him in the kitchen standing by the sink washing dishes. Her eyes widen in surprise. Not that she didn't believe what she read in the note that he gave her...even if she read it a thousand times over...actually seeing him doing it was a completely different story. Kyou paused what he was doing and turned around to see Tohru standing their staring at him. For a moment both of them just stood there staring at each other. Suddenly Tohru collected herself and broke the gaze she had on him. A small blush came across her face.

"Ano...thank you Kyo-kun...that was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." She said in a small voice as she looked down and held her hands together in front of her. She heard as the water was turned off. She looked up to notice that Kyou was now walking towards her. She couldn't understand it at that moment, but her heart beat quicken slightly. A confused look came across her face at the weird feeling she was suddenly feeling. Once again the blush came as he now stood right in front of her.

"No problem...it was something that I wanted to do." He said in a low voice as he walked pass her and wiped his hands with the dish cloth. Her eyes widen slightly at that comment.

"Really?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly. "But...why?" She asked with out thinking.

Kyou stood still for a moment, silent. '_Because I love you, and this is probelly the last time I could come this close to telling you how I feel..._' He thought to himself. '_I really want to tell you...but I don't know how to..._'

"Do I have to have a reason?" He asked without looking back.

A confused look came across Tohru's face. It was then she realized the question that she had asked him. Her eyes widen at her rudeness. "Oh...Kyo-kun...I'm so sorry...I-" She began but was interrupted by Kyou.

"Don't worry about it-" Kyou started but was now interrupted by Tohru.

"No it's not ok." She said softly as she looked down at the ground. Kyou's eyes widen slightly as he turned to look at her. Before he could say anything, she continued. "I shouldn't have asked you such a question. You went out of you're way to do all of this for me." She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile which in turn pretty much made him melt inside. "I'm grateful for that, Kyo-kun. I don't know what I could do to thank you."

Kyou was slightly frozen from nervousness. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He really wanted to say it... "I'm not sure you could do it." He said just above a whisper. That statement caught her off guard. A confused look came across her face. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Kyou closed his eyes. He didn't know where the heck the confidence came from, but the minute he said that...it was pretty much like the point of no return. His mouth opened, words came out and no matter how much he tried to stop himself...he just couldn't. "I want you to stay with me. I don't want to to leave." He said in a very low voice.

Tohru didn't expect to hear that. She stood frozen in place, unable to speak a word. "Kyo-kun?" She whispered.

He sighed deeply as he shook his head. "Forget about it." He said as he walked off. Tohru was left just standing in the kitchen. Her mouth hung open slightly. She didn't know what just happened and she was left to feel even more confused.

In the other room, Kyou had his hand clutched in a fist. So close...he was so close and she was right there listening. Why the heck did he chicken out? Before his thoughts could wonder further, He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly as he turned around. Stand right their was the girl who invade his thoughts and dreams. She looked up at him with concern and worry in her eyes. They held so much emotion...for him?

"What is it?" He asked tiredly.

A pout came across her face as she tilted her head and blanked a few times. "Is there something bother you Kyo-kun?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I said forget about it. I don't want to discuss it." He said in a low voice as he looked away from her.

"Oh...ok. I'm sorry for upsetting you." She said sadly as she took a step away. She was about to leave when Kyou spoke again.

"You didn't do anything. It's just..." He started as he lowered himself to sit down on the couch. "After all these years I guess I'm still not at good at expressing my feelings." A smirk came across his face as he looked up at her. "It's still a weakness I have to over come."

Tohru took a seat across from him. A look of understanding came across her face. "Well...it's something you need to work on. I remember my mom always telling me 'You can't accomplish all of you're weakness all at once. You need to work on time little by little until you make them you're strength'."

Kyou gave her a look. It wasn't a bad look...just one that said 'easier said then done'. In response to that look, Tohru just laughed heartily as she reach out to touch his knee. Of course that mere touch send sparks flying through out his body. He swallowed hard as she spoke. "I've got to finish getting ready for school, but be sure to come to me when you're ready to talk ok?" With that she stood up and headed towards the stairs. Before she left she flashed him a smile. When she left, he released a breath and layed back on the couch. He placed a hand on his forehead. Why oh why was this so hard!


	4. Day 2 Continued

A/N: Here is chapter 4! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm having such a blast writing this story...all the craziness that I have in mind for this. Now in this chapter, I'd just like to warn you...I made Tohru a bit more...bolder. Thought I didn't change her too much (I can't...she's Tohru...it's all about the Tohru-ness!) But...I'd like to say there's a bit of a surprise here...so watch out for it! Anyway...please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...Takaya-sama does...but if I did...oh the fun I'd have!

Dedications: This story is dedicated to Rikotsu-sama...please check out the story in which she dedicated to me. It's called "Fireworks".

Day Two

38 Hours 5 minutes 59 seconds

She sat in the class room staring at her open text book. A frown was on her face as she sighed deeply. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her best friend giving her a concerned look.

'What's Wrong?' The blond haired 'Yankee' asked.

Tohru shook her head as she smile that smile that seemed to brighten up the earth. Arisa sanked deep into her seat as she pulled back. Even thought her smile was as genuine as it could get, she knew better that something was troubling her dearest friend and she simply wouldn't back down until she got some answers!

To the right of Thoru, a mysterious dark haired girl manged to steal a few glances from her friend. Unlike the blond who only suspected something was wrong, the dark haired girl KNEW something was wrong...all because of her 'electromagnetic signals'. There was just something about it that was not Tohru-ish...if that could even pass for a word. Though they knew right then and there, nothing could be done, they already made up there minds...by the end of class...Tohru would have a lot of explaining to do!

After about 15 minutes, the bell signaling lunch rang and everyone got up and bowed to the teacher before then went about chattering and putting there books away. It was finally their chance. They were about to question her when they realized that their kind-hearted friend had not moved from her spot. As a matter of fact, she kinda sat in a daze (Not her usual ditsy daze...just a deep thought one) and her eye were no longer focused on her text book, but on a certine orange head who was currently engaged in a unknown conversation with a few of the other guys in class.

Both Arisa and Saki looked at each other with knowing smiles. It finally click why their friend was acting so unlike herself. Just then Arisa grabbed a surprised Tohru by the arm and lift her from off the seat. She broke her gaze from off him just long enough for her to turn to her friends. A confused look played across her face as Arisa released her grip.

"What happened?" She asked in her soft voice as she looked at her two best friends.

"There's something off about her electromagnetic signal...I wonder what it could be?" Saki said with a small smile as she looked over to Arisa.

A smirk appeared across her face as she crossed her arms under her chest looking back to Saki. "I wonder if it has to do with a cerinine...orange haired boy?"

Just then across the room, Kyou's ears twitched at hearing some reference regarding him...I mean heck he knew it was him, since he was the only guy in he whole school with that unique color! He suddenly halted his conversation with the guys as he zipped over towards the three girls who were by them selfs.

"What the heck are you saying about me, Yankee?" Kyou snapped as he stood in front of Arisa looking down at her...for he had gained a few inches over her this past summer.

"What's there to talk about. Kyoun-kyoun?" Arisa challenged as she looked up at Kyou with hard eyes.

Tohru could see that Kyou's anger was rising and that Arisa wouldn't back down. If she didn't do something fast, more then sparks would be flying.

"Stop it you two. That's enough! I'm sick of you two fighting like that!" Tohru said a bit too firmly and a bit on the moody side to say the lest. Three sets of eyes turned abruptly towards her. They all thought the same thought..._Did she just snap at us? _They were all about to say something when she suddenly packed her books and...left?? Now three sets of eyes were widen in shock and three mouths hung open in disbelief. They all looked at each other as if saying the same thing. _What on earth was troubling Tohru??_

Outside the classroom, Tohru walked quickly to the school's exit. She just had a sudden need to just get out. She felt as if the air in that classroom was thick...slowly chocking her to death. Her usual calm and collected demeanor had suddenly crumbled and she had no clue why! All she knew was that in class...she couldn't focus on the work at hand, since her focus seemed to stick on him. Since that morning...when they had their 'moment' together...many thoughts wondered through her head. Feelings she wasn't sure of sprang forth and she wasn't too sure on how she should deal with them.

As she exited the school, she walked down a hidden path that only her and her friends knew about. There was a park near the school, and that hidden trail lead to a pond that was in the middle of the park. Since her and her friends discovered the spot, they would occasionally go there to have their lunch or to simply just hang out. What was so special about that part of the park, was that it was secluded and right next to the pond, was a huge weeping willow tree. The branches were low enough to climb on and the leaves were long enough to touch the ground, providing a nice shade.

She found herself heading to that tree. A deep sigh escaped her throat. She walked up to the bark of the tree and rested her hand on it. There was so many memories with this tree. There were so many memories with this school, her friends and even the Soma's. So many wonderful memories despite the tragedies that had befallen her. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek...followed by another...then another. Her knees finally gave out under her and she crashed down to the ground on her knees, sobing uncontrollabily.

Truth be told...part of her really didn't want to leave. More importantly...all of her didn't want to leave Kyou. Sure she didn't want to leave everyone else...but...Kyo...there was something about him that was different. He held a special place in her heart that was unattainable by anyone else but him. She didn't realize just how long she had view him that way. She reasoned that it must have happened gradually since they've been around each other for two years. But regardless...she wasn't blind to the very fact that she was in love with him.

A kind of love she never felt that it was even possible to have. It differed from the love she has for her mom, for Arisa and Saki, even for the many friends she made with the Soma's. No this love...was both something that brought her pleasure and pain. It brought her pleasure, because every moment that she had spend with him, she would learn new things about him. She would see him smile and laugh and feel at ease with her. He like wise helped her too. He would encourage her to be a bit more assertive...not at all shedding the special way that she seemed to touch other's life...but to be able to express her needs, wants and desires. He listened to her when she was troubled or even happy about something. He made her feel alive each and every moment she was with him. There was no one else out there she could compare to him. The pain was that she believed that she was in a one-sided love. She couldn't even phantom that he would even feel the same way! And the thought of even telling him how she felt and risk being rejected? That was not even an option!

So...if in the end she really does love him, then why the heck was she leaving?! She looked up at the many leaves of the trees and watched as the branches swayed from side to side. The cool late summer breeze brushed through her skin and intertwined with her hair. Before her thoughts could wonder any more, she heard some rustling nosies coming from the bushes. She jumped slightly in fright as she stood up and took a step back. A second later, to much of her relief and shock, she saw a familiar face come to view...though she could barely see him through the leaves of the tree.

As he walked towards the tree, he looked around. She could see a worried look across his face. "Tohru!" He called out...a slight panic in his voice.

"I'm here." Came her soft voice.

Kyou turned towards the direction of the voice. He didn't see anything except for a huge weeping willow tree...with the leaves reaching down to the ground. He tilted his head slightly as a confused look came across his face. He thought he heard her...but...he couldn't see her.

"Tohru?" He questioned again...in a more softer voice.

Just then Tohru came out from behind the leaves of the tree. She stood there with the wind blowing through her and the sun hitting her at just the right angle. Kyou simply gasped at the sight. She seemed to glow...making her look even more beautiful, if at all possible. He slowly walked up to her with out saying a word. He noticed that she had a sad look on her face and that it seemed that she was crying. Now he was really worried.

"What's wrong Tohru?" He asked her softly. He only used that tone with her and her alone.

Tohru continued to stand still allowing the wind to blow against her. Just seeing him...after realizing how she truly felt...it was both good timing and bad timing. She was so confused. She didn't know if she should take this opportunity that they had alone to tell him how she felt or if she should keep it to herself. That last thought only made her sadder. She bit her lower lip as tears once again began to fall from her eyes. She turned away from him as she walked back under the tree.

Kyou's eyes widen in complete confusion. "Tohru wait!" Kyou called out as he followed her. When under the tree, he saw her on her knees burying her head in her hands. He could hear soft sobs coming from her, which in turn pretty much crushed him. He had no clue what was wrong with her...and at a time like this...when he really wanted to comfort her and embrace her...he knew he couldn't. All he could do was allow her to tell him what was on her mind. It frustrated him that he couldn't do more then just listen.

Before he could offer any words of comfort, she finally spoke to him...acknowledging his presence. "Gomen-san...Kyo-kun..." She whispered softly as she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

At seeing that look on her face, He dropped down to one knee in front of her, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. They both looked deeply into the others eyes...not saying a word. Both knowing deep inside that they loved the other so much, yet not knowing how the other felt towards them. All in all...it was a bittersweet moment.

"Don't be sorry..." Kyou whispered as he held her chin in his hand...their faces close enough that Tohru could feel his hot breath. Just being that close to him, made her stomach do flips. She wondered, if this was the 'Butterfly in your stomach' feeling she's read about so much in those romances novels. She only felt that way when they had moments like this...even if they weren't as close as they were now. It was settled...she decided. She was 'ripping at the steams' in love with him! But what held her back from even uttering it, was the fear that she would lose him.

"N...no...I really am sorry!" She said firmly as she pulled herself away from him and stood up. He looked up at her in surprise as he slowly stood up himself. Before he could ask any questions, she spoke again.

"I still have a lot of packing and things to do. It's nothing at all." She lied as she offered him a smile. Although it looked genuine, Kyou knew her smiles inside out. She had a smile for everything...one for when she was truly happy, one for when she was sad, one for when she was disappointed and one for when she was embarrassed. But there was one that was sometimes hard to pick out. It was this particular one. Where she would smile to cover up whatever was troubling her...so that no one would worry. Quite ironically though, that was the smile that made everyone worry all the more so for her! He knew that she wasn't telling him everything and he didn't know why she would be so secretive...and over what?!

He gave her a skeptical look. He knew she was lying and he didn't like it one bit. However, he decided that if she was going through such lengths not to tell him...then maybe right now...at this moment...it wasn't the right time. He sighed heavily as he looked down. Even if he tried to get it out her, he knew that she could be stubborn and not tell him if she really didn't want to. It was a lose-lose situation.

"You know you could tell me anything right?" He said in an assuring tone as he looked up at her. He looked deeply into her eyes...trying to find anything...but her eyes didn't offer anything that would be of use. It just held the usual sparkle it had...though a bit dull. Just then, he thought back to there conversation they had that morning. He wondered...was she acting strangely because of what he said? He did tell her that he wanted her to stay...but when he looked at her, she didn't seem to catch what he said. Ah! Why couldn't he get a break!

Tohru's eyes shifted to the side quickly when he said that. She knew...she knew that he was sincere about that. He had proven that in the past. Whenever something was troubling her, he was always there. Sometimes he would just listen and not say anything. Other times he would offer a few words of advice...and although those words of advice was in his own words, they proved to be the best things to hear at the right moment. She looked back at him to see that he continued to look at her...with deep worry and concern...for her. It killed her to see that he was so worried and that she couldn't tell him what really was wrong...cause she was scared. She shook her head as she closed her eyes. Shouldn't she at least try? _But what's the point? Your leaving tomorrow aren't you? _She thought to herself...bitterly. _Come on Thoru! You can't be negative! You have to try...because if he does love you...it gives you reason to stay...and if he doesn't, then at least you have a ticket out. Besides, both of you are so close...sometimes it seems as if the way he treats you is more then being friendly. _She thought positively.

With her mind made up, she opened her eyes and looked at Kyou. She suddenly felt her heart beat quicken and she founded it hard to simply breath! She took notice that the setting couldn't have been better. They were alone...in a beautiful park...hidden from everyone. Just him and her. Nothing more was needed. She looked down as she took in a deep breath...searching for the right words. When they came to her she looked up at him. It was now or never!

"Kyo-kun..." She said so softly, that her words seemed to drift away in the wind.

"Yes?" He answered as he walked a little closer to her. "You could tell me anything Tohru...don't be afraid." He reassured her again. That seemed to relax her a bit. Just a bit.

"I don't know how to tell you..." She began in a small voice. Man was she scared! Just three words...she didn't know it would be this hard! She could say it to her friends...she said it all the time to her mom and as far as she could remember...even to her dad. She showed it in her actions to her friends and the Soma's. But all of it...wasn't the same kinda love that she now felt towards Kyou. It was strange and for the most part was so mysterious and alluring...all at the same time. Why was such a small feeling so complicated?

Her eyebrows scrunch together as she struggled to put her feelings in to mere words. Kyou continued to look her at, patently waiting to hear what she had to say. "I...I...wanted to..." She stumbled over her words. Her face was now burning red. Maybe she was mistaken...maybe she was being a bit too bold. She was Tohru...and she was not bold! Not assertive...not full of confidence. She wasn't great at conveying her emotions. There was never much of a need to. All of it...she kept to herself. She didn't want to burden anyone with her troubles when they had troubles of their own. It would simply be unnecessary and troublesome. So...she...thought. It was now she wondered why she couldn't be a bit like Kagura-san? Not to say that she wanted to beat Kyou up to a bloody pulp, but the thing with Kagura was that when she loved Kyou...you knew she loved him. Heck she didn't need to say a word! What's more...is that she had no fears...for expressing herself (From Tohru's stand point. If this was in Kagura's pov...that would be a different story...). Right now...if it were in her nature to envy anyone...she would choose Kagura to envy...for the simple reason that if it were her...she'd be done by now. Tohru sighed deeply. She had to be strong about this!

Much to Kyou's surprise, he saw as her expression change slightly. This time she seemed to have a more...confident...strong look about her. Her eyes had a hard determined look to them. The the air around her seemed to scream...Kagura-ness. Wait...does that even make any sense? He looked around...he suddenly feared that that woman was some where near by. Even if she was with Yuki now...you never really could be too sure when it concerned her!

"Kyo-kun." Tohru said a bit more firmly. At hearing his name, he turned his attention back to her. The look on her face didn't change.

"Tohru?" He questioned as he gave her a confused look. What was with the change? What happened to the sweet Tohru he was comfortable with?

"Kyo-kun...what I wanted to tell you. It's important to me. To be honest, I'm scared to death but I realize that if I don't tell you now...I might never be able to." She continued as she looked him in the eyes. All the shyness and softness had temporarily taken the back seat. Right here and now was a new Tohru...a more bolder Tohru...and she had no clue what the heck she was doing!

"I'm listening..." He said softly...awaiting to find out what she had to say.

It was now or never. No more being scared...be bold...be very bold! "Kyo-kun...I love-" Tohru began...but was sharply cut off by Arisa shouting "I found her! She's talking to Kyou!" A second later, Arisa came running towards them. Both Kyou and Tohru had sweat drops in the back of their heads as a deep blush came across their face. In an instant, the bold Tohru disappeared leaving the lovable Tohru with the goofy face. _So close...so very, very close!_ She mentally cried out.

"So there you are. We've been looking all over for you Tohru!" Momiji said as he ran up to her, kinda pushing Kyou out of the way as he stood in front of her holding her hand into his. "I was so worried about you...are you ok? Did Kyou try to do anything to you?"

At hearing this, a scowl came across Kyou's face as he slapped Momiji upside the head. "Stupid brat!" He said angrily, "What the heck are you implying by that."

Rather then wining like he used to when he was younger, Momiji just looked at Kyou with a slight smirk on his face (of course Tohru still had that dazed, goofy look on her face...so she didn't notice a thing). "If you're getting this upset, it only proves me right...you're so naughty Kyou!" He said as he jumped away from Kyou's swatting hand. Momiji's smirk widen as he pulled Tohru away from him. As the two continued to go at it (with Tohru still spaced out...yea...all that confidence zapped a heck of a lot of energy from her...her ditzyness had come back at full speed!) Yuki, Saki, and Haru appeared next to Arisa.

"Hey Tohru!" Haru called out...thus finally bring her out of her daze. She turned to look at who called her and noticed that not only was Arisa there but so was everyone else. Temporally forgetting that she was in the middle of confessing her love to Kyou, she walked over to her friends...leaving the cat and rabbit to run around (one trying to kill the other and the other having tons of fun teasing the other).

"Oh...Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, Haru-san...what are you all doing here?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly. Everyone looked at her (yes even Kyou and Momiji) with sweat drops at the back of there heads. That is truly a brain fart moment...brought to you by Tohru Honda!

"You walked off...after class. Something seemed to be bothering you so we came to find you. Are you ok?" Saki asked as she walked closer to her friend with a worried look on her face.

Tohru frowned as she noticed all the looks of concern from her friends. "I'm sorry I made you worry. Everything is alright. I'm just a bit stressed about tomorrow...that's all." She said, offering them a sincere smile. Everyone seemed satisfied with her answer except for Saki. She had a frown on her face as she gave her friend a skeptical look. Tohru noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

"Somehow I feel that there's more behind that." Saki said in her usual mysterious tone. Everyone looked at her and then back to Tohru. Tohru had a slight uneasy look on her face at being caught. She shifted her eyes from her friend quickly to look at the ground. Before she could say a word, Kyou spoke up.

"It's the truth. She was telling me about it." He said as he stood by her. Her eyes widen slightly as she turned to look up at him. He shifted he eyes to look down at her. A small smile playing across his face. She looked back at her friends and nodded in approval.

"Well I guess that settles it, let's head back...there's still a little time left before classes start again." Haru said as he turned around to head back to the school with Momiji following close behind.

"I'll see you later Tohru." Momiji called out to her, giving her a warm smile.

She returned the smile with one of her own as she waved to him. "Bye!" She called out.

"Well, if you are sure everything is ok then I'll go now. I have to find Kakeru to discuss our next student council meeting. I'll see you later, Honda-san." Yuki said with a soft smile as he too headed back to the school.

"Well, come on Tohru." Arisa said putting an arm around her friend. "Hana and I left some lunch for you."

"Oh really?" Tohru asked as she looked up at her friend. "You really didn't have to...thank you so much!" All three girls started to head back to the school leaving Kyou behind. A lot was running through his head at the moment that they had together. More importantly, he was now very interested in knowing what was so important that she wanted to talk to him about...and what about it would make her scare to death?! As she continued to walk off, he couldn't help but to stare at her. When was he going to tell her? The hours were counting down and he was no where near confessing his feeling.

"Kyo-kun!" He heard her call out to him. He snapped out of his daze long enough to see that she was looking at him waving for him to come to her. "Are you coming back with us?" She asked.

A small smile came across his face as he nodded his head. Might as well enjoy the small precious moments right?


	5. Day 2 Still Continuing

A/N: Hey there! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys seriously rock! And as a reward, I updated as quickly as I could. So I hope u enjoy this chappie. Remember...for the next (and final chappie) I'm looking for at least 10 reviews before I put up another post. Also, please check out my new fanfic...it's not that new...but still then. It's not a Tohru and Kyou fanfic...it's a Momiji and Tohru fanfic...when he's 17 and she's 18. It takes place around vol 18 or 19 of the manga. It needs a lot of love...so please read and review...even if they aren't your favorite paring! Also, I'm just starting on a new fanfic...it's going to be a Kyou and Tohru and a Yuki and Kagura fanfic. I don't have a name yet and I don't have much detail to give you. But check out my profile in the future for more details! Well, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...Takaya-sama does. TEAR

Dedications: This story is dedicated to Rikotsu-sama...please check out the story in which she dedicated to me. It's called "Fireworks".

Day 2

37 hours 48 minutes 5 seconds.

School for the day ended and Tohru stepped out of the building with a sigh. Even after lunch, her thoughts kept going back to the moment that her and Kyou had. She could hardly believe it! The whole scene felt as if it were taken out of a romance novel. It was too perfect! A frown came across her face when she remembered her friends interrupting their moment.

"So close…so very close!" She moaned softly to herself.

"So close to what?" She heard a familiar voice ask her from her side.

Tohru jumped a little, surprised by the new comer. She turned to the person placing a hand on her chest. "Oh Uo-chan…Hana-chan! You scared me." She said taking in a deep breath.

The blond continued to look at her friend. She didn't say a word…she didn't need to say a word for Tohru to know what she was going to say. She looked away quickly trying to think quick of something else to talk about.

"Well, I was heading home…do you want to come? We haven't hanged out much-" She started, trying to change the subject, but her friends knew her too well…and they knew that she would only change the subject if it were something she really didn't want to talk about. However, as her friends they pretty much claimed the rights to know what was troubling their dear Tohru…though sometimes they tend to act like mothers rather then friends.

"Oh no you don't!" Arisa said shaking her head as she came to a full stop. By now the three were a block away from the school. She turned to look at her friend with a hard set look in her eyes. All day her friend hadn't been herself and she just about had enough with it. She wanted her friend to be happy and obviously something or someone was preventing that and it was about time she got answers! "It's about time you be honest with us Tohru." She began in a soft yet firm tone. "Something is on your mind. You haven't been yourself the whole day. It's bugging me!"

"Arisa's right Tohru." Saki added in a calm tone. "We want to see you happy. You know you could tell us anything."

A silent Tohru looked at both of her friends blankly. They really did love her…she knew that. She just didn't know how to tell her friends what she recently discovered…thought she figured it would be easier to tell them then to tell Kyou! She sighed deeply as she began to speak. "Ano…can we go to the park? I'd rather talk there." She requested softly.

Both Arisa and Saki looked at each other then back at Tohru. They both nodded their heads as they intertwined their arms with Tohru, all three girls then changed directions and heading for the park.

About 10 minutes later, the girls were in the spot where Tohru and Kyou where a few hours ago. They sat under the tree. Tohru sat facing her friends while the other two had their full attention on her.

"Well…" Tohru began. "Today I came to realize something…"

"What is it?" Arisa asked leaning foward slightly. Saki remained still, calmly listening to what her friend had to say. Tohru bit her lower lip as she looked down at the ground. She then looked up, taking in a deep breath before she spoke.

"I…" She paused. What would her friends think about this? It never crossed her mind…but now that she thought about it…how would they react?

Sensing her friends' nerves, Saki spoke up. "You could tell us anything, we won't judge you. We will support you whatever it is…" She said with an assuring smile.

Tohru smiled herself. This is what she loved so much about her friends. They made it so easy for her to just open up. With a new found confidence, she continued with what she was going to say. "I realized that…I'm in love with Kyou-kun." She said, taking in a huge deep breath afterwards.

She noticed her friends just sitting there looking at her. A blank look was written across their face. Tohru was worried that they would disapprove but she was quite surprised by the first reaction she got.

"Alright!" Arisa shouted as she jumped up pumping both fist in the air. When she finished, she sat down. A relieved look was on her face as she placed her hand on her chest. "I was expecting to hear something other then that." She said mostly to herself.

"Does Kyou now how you feel?" Saki asked ignoring Arisa's prior outburst.

"No…" She said softly shaking her head. "During lunch…when I ran out, he found me. We were here talking and I finally build up the courage to tell him…but then you guys came." For a second a frown was across her face, but then she smiled that bright smile as she continued. "Don't worry…I…I think it was for the best that you guys came."

Arisa and Saki looked in shock at their friend. "What do you mean?" Arisa asked.

"It's probelly some kind of sign…maybe be it was the wrong timing or…maybe he's not the one." She said as a sad smile came across her face. "But it's hopeless...there's nothing I could do about these feelings. He's the one I want. This love…is different from the love I have for you two…for the other Soma's…even for mom. If he were to reject me…it would be unbearable. But if I keep this to myself…it's even worst!"

Her friends looked at her with understanding looks on their face. This was indeed a tricky situation. No wonder their dear friend was troubled!

Silence enveloped the three as they thought about the situation and how to make it any better. "I think…" Saki finally spoke up, the other two giving her their fullest attention. "I think you should tell him. Regardless what he's reaction. Holding it in will cause more damage then telling him. At least if you tell him and he rejects you, you won't be in town…so the pain might heal a lot more then if you were here."

"Yeah…but what would happen if he accepts her? I mean she still would be leaving anyway…what-"

"No." Tohru said firmly as she interrupted her friend. Both turned to look at her as she spoke. "If he does accept me, I will stay. I could figure out something else to do…even if I don't go to collage. Mom wanted me to graduated high school. Sure she would be proud if I went to college…but…" She paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head as she continued. "Mom would want me to be happy and I'm happiest when I'm with Kyou-kun!"

Her friends looked on in slight amazement. They knew that being around him, that she changed a little. Before she would always consider the needs for others and completely ignore her own. Not that she changed in that aspect, but now, she was more aware of her own feelings. Both girls smiled warmly. She was growing into a well balanced woman.

"You're right." Arisa said softly. "She would want you to be happy."

"So…now our mission is to help you confess to him. Were running short on time, so there's very little time to be shy about this." Saki said in her usual calm tone as her eyes held a different look to them.

"But what could we do?" Tohru asked.

For a moment Arisa and Saki were silent. Just then Arisa punched her fist into an open palm. "Ah! I've got it! But…this might be a little bit tough to do."

"What? What is it?" Tohru asked egarly. She was leaning forward slightly completely interested in what her friend had to say.

A smirk came across the blond's face as she looked at her friend. "Now…what I'm about to say is completely out of your comfort zone…."

Tohru nodded in understanding. "Yes…I understand." She said with a serious look on her face.

"A romantic dinner for two." Saki said softly before Arisa said a word. An annoyed pout came across Arisa's face as she glared at Saki.

Tohru's eyes widen at the suggestion. A romantic dinner for two? It seemed a bit too extravagant for her to even accomplish! She honestly didn't think she had what it took to accomplish this.

"I…I…don't know if I could pull it off." She said nervously. "I mean…Shigure-san is most likely home now, and Both Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun will be home a little past dinner at the most.

Arisa shook her head at hearing her friend's comment. "Nope….you could do this Tohru. Just have confidence. It's not as hard as you think it to be. You've made dinner for them thousands of times. The only difference this time is that it will be just you and Kyou…with some candles lighting up the house….a table set for two….and you wearing a little red dress." A smirk came across her face at the thought…it really did sound good!

The nervous look on Tohru's face grew at the mention of wearing a 'little red' dress…and candle lights?? She was about to faint from the thought! "Oh!" She moaned dramatically as she swayed from side to side. Oh the world around her was slowly fading!

"Snap out of it Tohru!" Saki said softly yet firmly at the same time. At saying that., Tohru snapped out of her dazed state and a very focused look came across her face….a bit too focus at that. Her friends sighed as they smiled. It was one part of her that everyone loved so much.

The look on Tohru's face slowly relaxed as she smiled softly. "Well…considering the lack of time we do have…I guess I have to step outside of my comfort zone to accomplish this…" She turned to look at her friends as her smile widen. "Yes let's do this!" She said with slight determination…a hint of nervousness still in her voice. "However…" She continued with a deep blush. "I don't have a 'little red' dress that I could wear…and what about Shigure-san and Yuki-kun?"

"About them, you don't have to worry much, we could handle that." Arisa said.

"And I think I could help with the dress…though…what I have is not red." Saki added.

Tohru felt as if a weight had be lifted off her shoulders. Now with her friends helping out, she felt as if things were working well for her. "Let's get going then!" Tohru said as she stood up. A carefree laugh coming from lips. She was really excited to see how this would turn out!

3 hrs later

Tohru was in the house finishing up on some last minutes arrangements. About 5 minutes prior she received a phone call from Kyou. He told her that he would be home with in the next 15 minutes. Of course that made her a little nervous…but….everything was set so there was no room for this to be messed up. Arisa and Saki had helped her out so much…so she had to make sure that things worked perfectly. Currently Arisa was with Shigure-san some where and Saki was with Yuki-kun. She wondered what they could have said or did to keep them from coming back. Whatever the case though, she now had the house to herself and in a little while for Kyou too. She sighed deeply as she finished setting the table. That was it. Everything was complete.

The house was dark…save for a few lights and the table was lite with only a couple of candles. She had set up a CD to play some soft music and she prepared all of his favorite dishes. As Arisa would say, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach! She dusted off her hands as she looked at the clock. He would be home in a few minutes, that gave her enough time to get dressed and ready. When she went upstairs and into her room, she noticed the dress lying out on her bed. She blushed deeply at the thought of wearing it. Heck, it even shocked her that Saki would have that dress hanging in her closet! It wasn't inappropriate or anything…it just didn't seem to be her style.

The dress was a white halter that was at lest a couple of inches above the knees and hugged all of her curves. When Tohru tried it on, it looked amazing on her…not something she would pick out on her own….however…it made her look breath taking.

She also brought a little make up to wear….nothing heavy…just very light and Saki lend her some perfume that she hardly used…but it smelled really nice. All in all…Tohru would probelly have Kyou melt at her feet when he saw her.

As Tohru finished getting ready upstairs, the front door to the house opened slowly and Kyou walked in. The first thing he noticed was how dark the house was…save for a few lights in the back rooms and upstairs, and the soft light coming from the dinning room. As he walked further into the house, he could smell some of his favorite dishes coming from the kitchen. Curiously was getting the better of him. There were no sounds coming from downstairs…just a couple from upstairs…so he at lest figured that Tohru was home…but why was the house dark and where was everyone else?

Upstairs, Tohru had just slipped on the last pair of white sandals that she brought to match the dress. She stood up and walked to her full length mirror. She gasped softly at what she saw. She couldn't believe that the reflection she was looking at was that of her own. Simply put, she looked like a princess. The dress, shoes and her hair…which was styled differently from how she normally wore it. She opted out of putting matching ribbons in her hair and wore her hair in loose curls. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Not too long ago she heard the front door open, and just now she heard Kyou calling out to her. It was now or never. She couldn't go back on this. With a last deep breath, she walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. She had to hold on to the railing since it was still dark downstairs. _Why didn't he turn on the lights?_ She wondered to herself. She would have done it, but when she was downstairs, it wasn't as dark as it was now. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked around. Since she got there she didn't hear any noises. _I wonder where… _She thought to herself. Just then out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed this eerie yellow glow….she gasped in surprise as she turned to get a better look. Just then she noticed that they weren't just anything, they looked like eyes and it was heading right towards her. Fear suddenly overcoming her, she let out a loud frightening scream. As she continued to scream, the lights in the room suddenly flipped open and standing a few feet away from her was a somewhat annoyed Kyou. Her screaming died down as eyes widen in shock when she saw him. He had yet to see her since his eyes were closed and his hands were covering his ears.

"What the heck! Why did you have to scream like that?!" He shouted in annoyance..still not looking at her.

"Oh…Kyou-kun…I'm sorry…." She began softly. "It's just that I didn't realize it was you. I keep forgetting that your eyes glow like that in the dark." A sheepish smile came across her face. "Welcome home…Kyou-kun."

Finally he lowered his hand from his ears and slowly opened his eyes as he looked up. When his eyes finally rested on Tohru, they widen in disbelief and shock. His heart nearly stopped and his thoughts temporally failed to exist. All he saw…was her…in that dress…with gloss lips and her hair in soft curls. She looked so….so….

"H…H...Hot!" Was all that escaped his lips. His vocabulary now was nothing more then slush…so even though he had better words….that's all that manged to come out. He swallowed hard as his heartbeat quicken. He really had to control himself at that moment since many…many thoughts crossed his teenage boy mind. He shook his head…trying to get those thoughts out of his head. No matter how she looked at the moment….she was Tohru…sweet…innocent….Tohru…

Her eyes scrunched together as she looked at him, walking closer to him. Once she reached him, her green eyes looked up at him with worry. She reached up her hand to softly touch his cheek. That in turn nearly made him melt…though she didn't pick up on that. "Kyou-kun…are you ok?" She asked with concern.

His mouth opened and closed. He was in a tance…just staring into her beautiful eyes. At that moment…all he wanted to do was….

"I made dinner for us. Yuki-kun and Shigure-san are out for the night, so we have the house to ourself." She said with a smile as she stepped back.

Finally Kyou manged to gain some composure over himself. He simply nodded his head as he walked towards the dinning room. Once there, he was shocked to see that the table was set…differently from how it normally was. Not only was it set for two, but she pulled out some of the finest china that they had….the one they only used for special occasions. His head tilted slightly as he contained to grasp his surroundings. Just then, Tohru walked pass him to a radio that was set up on a far table. When she pressed play, soft, romantic music could be heard coming from the radio.

"I'll bring dinner out right now." She said as she left the dinning room and came back a few minutes with the dinner. She then took a seat cross from him. For a moment they didn't say a word as they quietly listen to the music and ate their dinner. Occasionally they would steal glances from each other. Finally after what seemed like forever, Kyou broke the silence.

"Dinner is really nice." He said in a low voice, a slight blush brushing against his cheeks.

Tohru placed her fork down as she looked up at him. A blush of her own covering her cheeks. "Oh…uh…thanks!" She said softly.

Kyou looked at her and noticed that she was already looking at him. He still found it hard to believe…he was simply mesmerized by how she looked. Right then and there he wanted to tell her how much he loved her but fear of what she would say still griped him like an iron hand…making it hard…to simply breath or even think straight when he was around her. He didn't have long. She was going to leave the next day…and he was no where near telling her how he felt. All he said was for her not to leave…and even then he wondered if she even got what he meant or misunderstood him. At that, he also remembered their moment together under that tree. At thinking that, he was suddenly curious about what it was that she wanted to say.

"Um…Tohru…." He said softly as he glanced away.

"Hum?" She answered with her head tilted slightly.

"About…this afternoon…" He started as he looked back at her. Curiosity played across his eyes as he continued. "…We were interrupted…but…it sounded as if you had something very important to say…."

Tohru's eyes widen. She didn't expect for him to bring that up. She suddenly felt herself pinned to a corner. He continued to look at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. She glanced away…suddenly losing all the confidence she once had. However…just then she remembered some last minute advice that her friends had given her. A moment like this couldn't be recreated. It was like a breath of air…here one moment and then gone the next. No matter how scared she was, she had to tell him how she felt. They had the house to their selfs…the setting was romantic…she looked amazing and he….although still in his school uniform…was simply handsome.

With her new found courage, she took in a deep breath. It was now are never.

"Kyou-kun…." She began softly.

"Yes…" He softly spoke, giving her his fullest attention.

Here it was…her hands suddenly felt clammy and her heart was racing. His eyes were on her and her next words were either going to bring them together or wreak their friendship. Tohru's mind was spinning.

"I…" Said in a small voice as she said and did the first thing she could think of.

"I need some air!"She cried out, and with that said, she jumped from off her seat and bolted out the front door…leaving a puzzled and shock Kyou behind.


	6. 32 Hrs 5 Mins 50 Secs

**Author's Note:** Wow...a long time huh? Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to make you all wait so long for the update. Just that so much is going on AND I thought that I lost the file and had to start all over again, despite having already written 3 pages. So here it is. It's not the last chapter as I expected, that for sure would be the next...and this time, I won't wait more then 6 months before I update. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to leave a comment!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket...

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to Rikotsu-sama...please check out the story in which she dedicated to me. It's called "Fireworks".

Day 2

32 hours 5 minutes 50 seconds.

Kyou continued to sit there, just completely puzzled by her actions. Just when it seemed to settle in, his eyes widen as he turned his head to the now wide open door and no sign of her anywhere."Tohru!" Kyou called out as he started to run after Tohru. As he ran out of the house, he paused to look around. It was silent...and she was no where to be seen. His head tilted slightly as a look of amusement mixed with puzzlement spread across his face.

"She should have joined the track team." He muttered to himself as he started off running again.

In the mean while, Tohru was running blindly through the woods. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. First she felt stupid for just bolting out of the house like that, then she felt relived that she didn't tell him and at the same time felt sadden because of it. Her heart was being pulled in so many directions and the feelings that she had were still new to her...

She couldn't stay there in that house. She just couldn't! It felt as if the air around her was slowly being taken away...oxygen...her lungs felt so deprived of it. The only thing she could think of at the moment was...'Get out...get out!'...so she followed her instants and just...left. However, there was a downside to all of this. When she left, she hadn't changed cloths or added anything to her outfit, so she was still wearing the outfit that her friends helped her pick out. Secondly, she left the house not knowing where she was going...so according to where she was right now...she was somewhere in the middle of the woods...completely lost at that. Finally...she was cold and tired.

Ironically, she left the house in need for oxygen and yet she was in even more need for it from all the running that she did. It came to a point where her body just gave up, it refused to move anymore, so she stopped. She dropped down to her knees gasping for air. As she looked around, she noticed that it was very dark and quite. What made matters even more dire was the fact that there were a lot of wild animals in the area...not the cute fluffy types. Not only that, but there were many steep areas and ditches and cliffs. In other words...she placed her self in a very serious situation and if she didn't watch out, she may NEVER go home. Yes...that very thought frighten her and she silently wished she never ran away.

"Help!" She cried out in vain. She felt more tears roll down her cheek. As soon as her breathing became more even, she stood up and started to walk. As she continued to walk, the unthinkable happened...well...depending on how you looked at the situation, it probelly was quite predicable. She had not taken more then one step before she trip over the root of a tree. Now, had it only been that, then that would have been no problem at all...but...as she tripped, she fell down this steep hill...that hill, unknown to Tohru had only one end...a 100 foot tall cliff and at the rate she was going...

As she continued to roll down the hill, she only got a glimpse of what would be the most horrific sight she had ever seen and for just one split second, she truly believed that she would finally see her mother and father again.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She let out a blood curdling scream that would have send a cold shiver down anyone's spine.

He heard it. It was unmaintainable who's scream that was and for the first time in his life...he felt true fear...not the cold uneasy shiver he got from Akito or from his family. No...this feeling made him feel as if his heart would stop dead in it's tracks any second. His face was drenched of any color and he felt himself frozen in his spot, unable to move. People would call this reaction the 'Fight or Flight Response'...though he was scared out of his mind, he couldn't stand idly around while the person he was deeply in love with, was in danger! Next thing he knew, his body took compleat control as he ran towards the direction where he heard her scream.

Though he wasn't happy about being the 'Cat', he had to admit that in situations like this he had a strong advantage. Besides knowing the woods like the back of his hand, he also had excellent agility and excellent night vision. As he ran through the wood towards where he heard Tohru's voice, only one thought came through his mind... _'Please...let me reach her in time...don't let me lose her...'_

Tohru's eyes opened slowly. She felt this intense pain in the back of her head and her vision was very blurry. As her sight slowly focused, she realized that she was lying down on the ground starring up at the sky. She silently wondered where she was, what had happen. Just then, she had a flash back of what had happen. She remembered that she tripped over over something and tumbled down a hill that ended with a cliff that appeared to be at least 100 feet above the ground. She remembered that at the speed that she was going, there was absolutely no way that she would stop before the edge...she was going to go off that cliff. She blanked a few times. Now she knew that she fell off...there's no doubt...what puzzled her was wither or not she was actually alive or if she was dead. She should be dead right?

She tried to move her body and found that she had a hard time. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to try to move her head...so that she could get a better look around. Unsurprisingly, she found that mere task hard as well. She closed her eyes as she could feel tears stream down her cheeks. She must have been more injured then she thought. At that moment a frighting thought crossed her mind...what if...no one found her? From her guess, she must have been on a ledge not far down from the edge of the cliff...that could be the only explanation of her survival. But that only helped a fraction. If she was seriously injured, and didn't get the medical attention that she needed, for sure she would die.

She cried even harder. Her very life was on the line because she was too stupid not to just tell Kyou how she really felt. Her eyes then widen and her breath seemed to halt. An image of his face flashed through her mind. If she gave up right now...she would NEVER see him again...and what's worst, he would NEVER know how she truly felt. That was something she couldn't even imagine doing. What's worst is that she would also be leaving behind her friends and the other Soma's. Right then and there, she resolved that she wouldn't give up...and with that thought in place, she screamed...as loud as she could for someone...anyone to help her.

He was closer...for a while he didn't hear her and feared the absolute worst. However, when he heard her scream his heart honestly leap for joy...because he knew she wasn't dead...but that didn't mean she was out of the clear. Judging from where he heard her scream, he knew that she was in just as much trouble. There was a cliff in that area and he also knew that if by chance she fell off that cliff, there's a 50/50 chance that she would live. Of half of that, he figured that she either didn't fall off the cliff or she did and only landed on a ledge...for he knew that there was one...about 7-8 feet from the edge of the cliff.

It seriously took every part of his self control not to lose it. The fear was still there...even if she were still alive. He couldn't even imagine what life would be like without her. He knew that...it would be something that he just couldn't cope with...and that he'd honestly rather die if she...

He shook his head. His better half refused to allow those thoughts to cross his mind. For the very fact that he heard her scream...was a good enough reason to put all his hopes in the very fact that she would live. With that being his final resolve, he continued to run. It didn't take long before he reached the area. The one really good thing was that there was a trail that lead down to the ledge, so it made it that much easier for him or anyone to reach her (for as he was approaching the area, she screamed again and he discovered that she indeed landed on the ledge).

"Thoru!" He cried out as he carefully yet quickly rushed to her side. Thoru couldn't move her head, but she could hear his foot steps coming closer to her.

"Kyou-kun!" She cried out. Her voice was horse from all the screaming that she was doing. Before long, she saw him looking down at her. In the soft moon light, she could make out a look of fear on his face. He feared for her? It wasn't hard to imagine. However, it wasn't anything that she should be proud of. He must have been worried sick since she left the house and he must have heard her scream. She could see as his lips quivered and his face scrunched up as if he were to burst out in tears any second. He placed a hand softly on her cheek and caressed it softly.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a quite voice as he tried to hold back his tears...for he felt that he was going to lose all sense of control at any given moment. But he had to remain under control. He knew that if he lost it, it wouldn't help Thoru at all.

"I...I can't move." She whimpered as she looked up at him. Oh how she wanted to touch him, to hold his hand or to cress his cheek. Just then a thought cross her mind that made her shiver in fear. What if...she was parallelized and could no longer move? Her eyes widen in horror at the thought and Kyou noticed this.

"Tohru..." His voice was shaky and was drenched in panic. "Tohru, what is it, what's wrong?"

"What...what if I can't move anymore? I'm...I'm scared Kyou-kun." She whispered as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kyou felt his heart nearly stop. It was true...it could be a possibility. However, at this moment he needed to be positive, he needed to keep her calm and encourage her to think positively. "Na, I don't think so." He said softly as he tried to mask the shakiness in his voice. "You are a strong girl...I'm...I'm sure that you'll be find. Besides, I'll always be with you no matter what happens." He assured her.

"Really?" She asked, a look of hope in her eyes.

He nodded his head as a smile crossed his face. He took her head into his and squeezed it gently. When he did that, he noticed that she didn't react to that mere touch. He looked at her hand and indeed noticed that her hand was straight and didn't curl to fit his. A frown came across his face. He didn't like that at all. Though it wasn't a 50 or even 100 foot drop, he knew very well that even an 8 foot drop can be serious...also from the looks of it, it looked as if she fell on her back. Surely she must have some internal damages.

"I'm so cold...and tired." She whispered weakly, thus bringing Kyou out of his thoughts. His eyes widen in alarm as he looked back at her. Was she going into shock? He heart beat quicken. He had to do something now! Thankfully, he was wearing his jacket, so he took it off and placed it over the upper part of her body. He knew he had try to keep her warm and awake. He didn't know too much about first aid past those points, so he knew that in order to save her...he had to...

"Tohru..." He began in a serious voice. She opened her eyes to met his eyes. She could see the look on his face and paid attention to him. "There's nothing I can do to help you right now. I have no choice but to go back to the house and call for help. So I'm going to leave right now, but I promise you that I'll be right back." His heart beat quicken. In truth, he feared leaving her behind. What if she went to sleep and never woke up again? What if something else happened and he just wasn't there to protect her? The what if senerio continued to play in his mind, but he made up his mind. This was in her best interest that he was leaving...other wise...she wouldn't make it at all.

"Don't leave me Kyou-kun..." He heard her whisper to him, thus breaking him from his thoughts. "I don't want to be left alone."

Just hearing her say that really made him want to stay by her side. But ironically doing just that would only hurt her rather then help her. He was in an emotional wreck. This kind of thing simply shouldn't have happened. For all the things that she had given to him and to the others in there lives...she simply didn't deserve this. This girl...he knew...knew what loneliness was...what pain was. But she never showed it. She always placed her own well being to the side for the sake of others and he knew that deep down, she had no regrets. He didn't want to have regrets either. Hence the reason why he needed to go as soon as possible. But he also knew that if he left, there was a good chance that she would just...slip away. Just then, he said the first thing that popped in his head.

"I love you." He said in a breathy whisper, just high enough for her to hear. Those three words caused her eyes to widen, she was WIDE awake.

"Excuse me?" She asked in surprise.

"I love you. I'm in love with you Tohru. That's why I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't be able to live my life without you if you leave me. That's why I have to leave...to get you some help. He took in a deep breath. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He cursed to himself in his mind for not keeping his cool. He brushed away the tears as he continued. "Before I met you, I didn't know what the meaning of love was. I couldn't comprehend the feelings of being loved and loving someone else. I don't want to lose those feelings, because such feels make me feel more alive then any thing in this world. That's why...if you feel the same...you need to keep awake and not fall asleep...so that we could have the rest of our lives to be together."

For a moment, Thoru looked up at him. No matter how many times she replayed his words in her mind, it still came to a shock to her that he actually said it. It was the very thing that wreaked her thoughts for the past couple of days. She didn't know how he felt and now...she does. Could she really give up after hearing his confession? How cruel would she be if she just gave up after he told her that he loved her? She felt more tears roll down her cheeks.

"That was the very thing I feared." She cried. Kyou gave her a look of shock which she ignored as she continued. "Tonight...I tried to set up the right mood...so that I could tell you how much you mean to me...But I became scared of what you might say...and I panicked and ran out of the house. I felt so stupid for doing that. I'm so sorry Kyou-kun."

"Don't be." He said in an assuring tone as he stroked her head. "I was scared too. It wasn't until you mentioned that you were leaving did I realized how I felt. It was unexpected to hear you say that. I guess it was silly of me to believe that you would always stay with us. So...I tried everything that I could to tell you how I felt, and it just so happened that everything I did failed miserably."

"You mean to tell me that the letter and that breakfast..." Thoru began in shock. Kyou simply nodded his head and Thoru remind silent as she took in all that she was hearing. Her lips quivered as she once again started to cry. He did so much...for her? He really must have loved her to have gone though all of that and to never give up! She took in a deep breath as she looked at him. A warm, understanding smile came across her face.

"Go and get help." She said softly. Kyou was visibly surprised by what she said, but she gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I'm not going any where. Now that you confessed, it wouldn't be right for me to leave...the person who I love most in this world...right?"

Kyou's eyes widen even more before a warm smile of his own came across his face. Without another word, he lowered his face until it was inches from her face. "Right." He whispered before closing the distance and kissing her softly on the lips.

After that he stood up and quickly made his way back to the house. It turned out that she was about 10- 15 minutes away from the house. As soon as he returned home, Shigure and Yuki returned. When he told them what happened, they ran out of the house and went to where she was, to keep her company. Yuki made sure that he grabbed a blanket to keep her warm until help arrived. Help arrived after about 10 minutes from Kyou's call and another 15 minutes before she was safely taken from off the ledge.

He rode with her on the way to the hospital. Every now and then there was a scare...but she would always pull through. By the time she reached the hospital, she lost contigusness which in turn made Kyou worry even more. Currently he was waiting in the waiting room with Yuki and Shigure who themselves arrived only minutes after both him and Tohru arrived. Minutes later, the waiting room was crowed with most of the Soma's and two of her best friends.

As everyone talked amongst themselves, the door suddenly opened revealing the doctor. Immediately everyone stopped talking as all looked at her. As she walked into the room, she took the time to look at everyone. "She's ok now." She began softly. "Only a few broken bones a concussion and some bruising. She's very fortunate that she's not paralyzed. You could see her now, but you must be quite, she's sleeping now." Almost as soon as she said that, everyone stood up and started to head towards the door, thanking the doctor on the way out. Before long, the only ones left in the room was Kyou and the doctor. She gave him a concerned look.

"Are you going to go with everyone else? There isn't that much time left for visiting. Visiting hours is over at 10pm." She informed him in a soft tone.

Kyou nodded his head as he looked up at her. "I'll be there in a second," He began in a quite voice. "I just wanted to have a moment to myself before I left."

The doctor nodded her head in understanding as she silently nodded her head and turned to leave the room. As soon as she left, All of the emotions that were building up inside him suddenly poured out. His shook as tears upon tears wracked his body. He dropped down to his hands and knees as he released a loud sob. She was ok. It was by far be best news in the whole world to hear at that moment.


	7. 48 Hrs: Final Day

**Author's Note:** For years I've left you guys hanging huh? For the longest time I had a writer's block and then I finally finished the WHOLE manga (cause I thought I finished it but then I found out from a fellow fan at an anime convention that where I left off at was sooooo not the end) and so on and so forth. I really thought for a split second that the last chapter was similar to the manga . I had no intentions for that. But it wasn't really...unless if I say, She didn't fall from 8 feet but 50...yea let's go with that, it's more realistic. But it's still rather similar! Gah! Eventually I'll try to rewrite that chapter and make it more unique. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this and thank you to all those who's commented. Please continue to watch out for future chapters of my other Fruit Basket stories. I'm currently working on chapter 2 of "Consequences and Repercussions". So without further adieu...the conclusion of 48hrs!

**Disclaimer:** Why did it have to end like that? -tears- and I don't own fruit baskets.

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to Rikotsu-sama...please check out the story in which she dedicated to me. It's called "Fireworks".

**OCC and misspelling Warning:** It has been years since I've read or watched fruit basket. I know I messed up somewhere...

**P.S.:** Stay tuned after the end of this story for a preview of the next chapter of Consequences and Repercussions!

48 hrs

Final Day

A couple of weeks passed before Tohru was released from the hospital. And a week after that, her bags were packed and she was now looking at her empty room where she had stayed for what seemed like forever. A smile crossed her face as she tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. As she continued lost in her thoughts, she heard her name being called from downstairs.

"Tohru! The cab is here, it's time to go!" Shigure called out.

"I'm coming!" She replied as she looked around the room once more before closing the door behind her.

When she finally made it down the stairs and to the living room, her eyes were meet with a pleasant surprise. All of her friends were gathered together with presents and balloons. The was a large cake in Shigure's hands and a huge smile adorned his face as he looked at her.

"Opps, did I say the cab was here? I guess I was mistaken!" He said rather sheepishly.

"You didn't have to mention the cab was here, you could have just said something like 'Tohru can you come down here for a second. Geez, why do you have to make things difficult?" Kyou muttered under his breath.

"We couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye first!" Kagura said with a smile as she walked up to her friend and gave her a hug. Momiji was about to run off to hug Tohru before Haru held him back.

"It really was a pleasure to know you these past couple of years." Hatori said as he walked up to her and gave her a small gift. "Thank you. Your really helped us in more ways then you'll know."

"You must come back to visit us!" Ayame called out from somewhere in the middle of the crowned and not even a second later he appeared Tohru's said with a frilly dress in his hand. "You simply must model my dresses! And here, I've especially made this dress with you in mind! Please wear it. And Show it off to the many girls in your new school!"

"Don't force her to become one of your models, she may not want to to be your walking advertisement." Yuki said in a low quite voice as he looked down shaking his head. He looked back up at her and sighed deeply. "Ms. Honda, you shouldn't feel obligated to him or anything. Don't let him take advantage of you."

Tohru giggled softly as she looked at both brothers. "I'm really going to miss both of you. Please promise me that you'll try to get along while I'm gone."

"Of course I'll keep that promise! It's only my deepest wish to have a lasting bond with my younger brother!" Ayame suddenly appeared by his brother's side wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Yuki had a dreadful look on his face as Ayame continued in his brotherly rant.

"Be sure to call us when you get there ok? We'll come by every weekend to visit you. And don't forget to take care of yourself" Arisa instructed like a mother would to her child.

Tears rimmed the corner of Tohru's eyes as she hugged her best friend. "Please don't go out of your way to visit me so often, It'll be less expensive if you just call me. Perhaps once a month we can get together."

"Negative." Hana said softly as she suddenly appeared from what seemed like nowhere. Everyone stopped there chatting for a moment as they all stared at the new comer wondering where she suddenly came from. Ignoring their stairs though, she continued. "You are our dearest friend, money is not an object that would stand in our way. We will visit you weekly because if we don't, it would be even harder on us to let you go."

And that was the deal breaker. Tohru cried as she hugged both of her friend whom she loved dearly. "I'm really going to miss both of you...really all of you so much!" She cried as she wiped away her tears.

"Aww! This isn't a time to cry Tohru-kun! It's a time to celebrate! Let's eat cake and enjoy this time together!" Shigure said as he walked towards the kitchen with the cake in hand. A few followed him while the rest, including Tohru sat in the living room. As she looked around, she noticed everyone in there own little conversation and as she continued to look, she noticed Kyou standing all alone by the entrance to the house. Tilting her head slightly, she stood up and walked over towards him.

"Kyou-kun?" She called out softly as stood by his side. "Are you ok?"

For a moment he didn't say anything at all. Suddenly, he banged his fist against the wall then ran upstairs. For a moment, all eyes rose and looked over to where Tohru was now standing alone, shocked. Without missing a beat, she walked up the stairs and followed him to the one place she knew he'd go. She climbed the latter leading to the roof and smiled softly when she noticed he was sitting crossed legged looking out to the distance.

"I think I'm going to miss this even more." She whispered as she crawled over to him carefully, sitting next to him.

"I know you have to go, I just wish that you wouldn't." He said softly after a moment.

"I know." She replied as she sighed deeply. She looked up at the sky and admired the clouds that scattered about. "We haven't really started going out or anything. I'm not quite sure how that would work out for us." She pouted as she looked down. "But I promise to call you everyday, I'll even write to you too."

A small smile came across his face. Despite the sadness he felt, he couldn't help but to smile. "Maybe you wouldn't have to do that at all." He whispered as he looked over at her with the smile still on his face.

A surprised look crossed her face as she looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked out of curiosity.

He laughed softly as he shook his head. Clearly she didn't see where he was getting at. This of course perplexed her even more.

"Kyou-kun I don't-" She was cut off when he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. A little surprised, it didn't take long before she returned the kiss with that of her own and for just a brief moment the two had a sweet yet passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other just enough so that their foreheads touched. They looked deeply into each others eyes silently, a smile across both of their faces. Before either could say a word, they heard Shigure calling out from downstairs.

"Tohru! The cab is here!" He called out. "For real this time!" He added.

Both Tohru and Kyou pulled away from each other. Both of them looked down regretting the short moment they had together. Looking up at him, Tohru spoke softly.

"Well..." She whispered.

"I guess this is finally it..." He said softly as he looked at her.

Tohru sighed deeply as she once again looked down. Just then, an uncharacteristic thought came to her. She suddenly looked up at him and give him a serious look. She blushed deeply at what she was about to say, feeling foolish all together.

"No, it doesn't have to be. You can come with me." She blurted out. Her face getting redder when she heard herself say it out loud.

A surprised look came across Kyou's face when heard her say that. Truth be told, he was thinking about it and had hint that to her. Yet for her to say that...with her own words. It still was a bit of a shock.

"It...it's just that it wouldn't be fair that we finally confessed and then would have to be separated for such a long time. I know it's selfish for me to ask this, but I couldn't bare to be away from-" Once again, she was cut off by Kyou's kiss.

"Are you kidding me?" He whispered as he pulled away from her, looking at her with a smirk. "Did you really think I went through all of that trouble to confess to you only to stay behind and not come after you? I love you Tohru. Even if you went to the ends of the earth, that wouldn't stop us from being together."

For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes. But it wasn't from sadness of leaving her friends behind. It was from pure happiness. Without thinking much she hugged him tightly and a brief moment and a poof later, she looked down at the orange cat she grew to love. She held him in her arms as if cradling a baby. Tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"Tohru! Is Kyou doing something naughty with you up there? I know he has a think for you, but there's a time and a place for such things!" Shigure called out from downstairs. Both Tohru and Kyou had a shocked look on their face and immediately jumped away from each other with a deep blush across their face.

"Uh...uh...Umm..." Tohru stuttered softly as she started to stand up.

"I'm going to kill that Idiot!" Kyou growled.

"N..no! Don't!" She panic slightly, think about Kyou being him up to a bloody pulp.

He looked up at her with that little confused face. "Um well...I'll-" POOF!

"Wah!" Tohru blushed and covered her face as the cloud of smoke disappeared leaving a naked Kyou in it's wake. Almost simultaneously, Shigure climbed the latter leading up the roof and saw Kyou standing in front of Tohru naked and Tohru looking away with her face covered. A shock look crossed his face.

"Have you no shame? You really were doing naughty things up here with her!" He pointed at him with his mouth hanging open in shock. Scurrying down the latter, he ran down the stairs to tell everyone of Kyou's 'Naughty' Deeds.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Our Kyou has finally become a man! But poor Tohru-kun, I don't think she was ready!" Shigure cried out.

"What the heck?" Kyou cried out as he through his cloths back on and hurried down the latter to confront the dog of the Sohma family.

"He what?" Both Kagura and Yuki cried out in shock.

"How could you? I thought we were in love!" Kagura yelled.

"Wha? What are you talking about woman? We're not-" SMACK! "Agh!" CRASH!

"Kagura, Do you mind not wrecking the house while your killing Kyou." Yuki asked in a rather tired voice.

"Kyou-kun I-love-you-so-much!" Kagura cried out emphasizing each word with pound of her fist.

There were more sounds of things breaking and Kyou's body crashing into things. Tohru stood on the roof still in a slight state of shock. Even though through the years ,countless times she's seen him naked after he transform back, this time around...

"Tohru! Get over here and explain to Kagura that we didn't do anything like Shigure is suggesting!" Kyou cried out before there was another crash.

"So you did do something up there!" Kagura cried out.

Sighing deeply, a small smile crossed Tohru's face. A couple of years of friendships, some drama and a lot of laughter filled this house. Looking around once more as she climbed the latter down, this was the start of their relationship and the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

Looking up at the sky, a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled. Indeed she's been blessed with so much. And rather then being alone when her mom dad, she ended up gaining a large family who showered her with love.

~The End~

**Preview to the next chapter of Consequences and Repercussions:**

Chapter 2: Love Letter

"What should be the name on the e-mail account?" Tohru asked as she sat on Kyou's lap in front of the computer in his room.

"Well...it shouldn't be something that would be a dead give away...but at the same time it should be natural." He said as he started to type away at the keyboard going to a well known e-mail account service. "How about for Yuki it could be 'SohmaOmega'."

"'SohmaOmega? For Yuki? I thought you said that it should sound natural and wouldn't it be a dead give away using your last name?" She asked looking back at her boyfriend with a perplexed look on her face.

"Ah it seems like that..." He said with a smirk, "But you've gotta remember that there are many Sohma's, it could be any of the other guys."

"Exactly, so wouldn't it be harder for Kagura to figure out which one is her admire?" Tohru asked not quite following.

"Well, you've gotta remember, there are only a few males in the Sohma family that are single...at least as far as she's concern. There's Yuki, Momiji, Ritsu, and myself. The other guys are in a relationship and she's well aware of that." He tried to explain but still saw that Tohru wasn't buying it.

"Depending on how you write the letter, that itself would narrow down who the admire is. Besides, eventually we would drop a hint as to who the other is. Of course after awhile of going back and forth with the letters. Both of us will communicate with one another before sending out the next message, so that way we're on the same page."

A worried look crossed her face and he smiled as he took her hand into his, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry. As long as we communicate about what we're writing about, nothing can go wrong." He gave her is most charming smile.

It was a look that almost always won Tohru over. She had her doubts, but he was so confident that it would work so she had to believe him right? A smile of her own crossed her face and a thoughtful look soon over shadowed it. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up. "Ok then, for Kagura, how about... HanaHimi01?" She asked as she look at him with a smile of her own.

"HanaHimi01? Two questions, One: Don't you have a friend name Hana? Wouldn't he mistaken the e-mail being from her? And two: Kagura...a Princess? You've gotta be kidding me!" He said as he shook his head. A pout came across Tohru's face. "It was the best I could come up with. Just so you know, it's harder coming up with one for Kagura. Out of all the female Sohma's, she's the only single one. If I gave any hint what so ever of her being a Sohma, we'd get nowhere fast. Secondly Hana already has someone else in mind and Yuki knows that. So there's no way that he'd think it's her. Unless you've got a better one, I suggest we stick to that name for Kagura."

Kyou's eyes widen as he looked at her. Her authoritative way of speaking...no way that was Tohru just now was it? A blush came across her face and she took in a deep breath. "Sorry for my rudeness. I didn't mean to sound so firm just then." She said softly thus causing him to smile.

"Well, with that, I guess we're in business. Let the secrete admiring start!" He said with smirk as he created both accounts.


End file.
